


I am delicious and I know it

by LesleyYum



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyYum/pseuds/LesleyYum
Summary: ABO 女A男O Jessica Jones ✖Killgrave（小紫）有私设。黏黏糊糊香香软软的小紫太好搞了！最后再加上老蛇的一点傲娇简直不要太香！紫人发情，使用能力。“Fuck me，Jessica.”（下面的是剧中人设简介，了解的不必多看）本文为剧《杰西卡琼斯》同人文，杰西卡异能为力大无穷，紫人能力为通过同一空间内接触对目标任务进行语言控制。杰西卡不爱紫人，甚至恨他。紫人平时是一个叱咤风云的人物，看上去强硬，其实内心并不坏，只是年幼时受到刺激心理扭曲。紫人对杰西卡有畸形的爱，为了得到杰西卡，他不惜一切代价。
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I am delicious and I know it

Jessica已经和Killgrave同居了一个礼拜了。与其说是同居，不如说是住在一起。毕竟Jessica是被迫的。  
餐桌上，在Jessica又一次大口喝酒无视Killgrave提供的食物时，Killgrave张了张嘴，还是问了出来：“Do u prefer your liquid dinner to pasta?”  
Jessica晃了晃空了的酒瓶作为回答。  
“Well……”Killgrave挑了挑眉，“Like it？The wine？”  
“Delicious.”Jessica把酒瓶当啷一声放在桌上，起身上楼：“I’m full.Enjoy yourself.”  
Killgrave听着她的脚步远去，努力克制住自己命令她回来的冲动。“How can I enjoy myself without u, Jessica Jones?”他随便吃了两口，觉得兴致乏乏。他伸手拿过空了的酒瓶，凑近鼻尖轻轻嗅了一下，红提葡萄酒的余香依旧纯粹。“ Hope u like it. I am delicious and I know it.”

第二天。Jessica很少见的一觉睡到自然醒。她坐起身来抓抓头发，向窗外望了一眼。  
Killgrave也很少见的没有在室外的早餐桌前等她。  
明明是一个很和平舒适的清晨，Jessica完全可以躺回床上翻个身继续睡。但是异样的感觉非常强烈，她下楼，看见两个佣人安安静静地坐在餐桌前。  
“Where is he?"  
无人应答。  
“Shit.”Jessica走向Killgrave的卧室。两个佣人像安了弹簧一样蹦起来去拦她。  
“Fine.He didn’t ask u to hurt yourselves .Good for him.”Jessica给佣人脖子上一人来了一下，“Sorry，but ,sleep now .”两人被轻轻放倒在地。Jessica地走到门前，扭一下门把手，们不出意外地锁着。她稍一大力，毫无障碍地扭开门走进Killgrave的房间。  
浓的要溢出来的葡萄酒香气在门开的瞬间在Jessica的鼻腔里炸开。她边走边皱眉，空旷的卧室里摆了一张双人床。上面有一团被子，小小地蜷缩在床上。  
她走近，酒气越来越浓。他什么时候喝了这么多酒？他又不需要借酒浇愁，他需要的东西只需要开口就能办得到。但是这过分甜腻的味道似乎不是宿醉留下的。  
“Out.”声音不大，带着特有的英式口音，更准确的说，苏格兰口音。虽然是目的明确且坚定的祈使句，但Jessica没有感受到压迫感。他没有用他的能力。她继续向前，走到床边，蹲下来。  
“Are u drunk or……”她掀开被子的一角，甜腻的酒香带着滚烫的呼吸扑面而来。陷在被子里的这个男人头发乱七八糟的盖在脸上，毛茸茸的乱发下露出微红的额角。“Goddamn it .U are in full rut,aren’t u?”Jessica 屏住呼吸。离开这么久，她差点忘记了这个Omega是有发情期的。就目前的高热来看，他的抑制剂失效有一段时间了。  
“Is that u ……Jessi?”蜷缩成一团的男人含混不清地发问，紧紧地拉住被角，半睁着眼睛，畏光一样，从被不知是汗水还是泪水沾湿的发丝间望着面前的姑娘。“Yes，it’s me,Jessica Jones.Now tell me,where are your inhibitors?”  
显然，男人并没有听见后面的问句。“ I know you will come……you always care about me.I know……”他的声音减轻了戒备，仔细听听竟然有些细小的欢喜。  
“Where are your inhibitors? I have already answered your question,and now it’s your turn.Just tell me.”即使后颈贴着抑制贴片，在如此高浓度的omega信息素里浸泡着，况且还是曾经被她暂时标记过的Omega，Jessica感觉颇有些吃力。她需要速战速决，赶紧给他注射抑制剂。  
“I threw all that bullshit away.”男人合上眼睛，慢慢的吐息一般说道。  
“U what?!”Jessica难以置信，“u will die for this holy shit rut for god’s sake!”  
“ Why would I need that if you are always here,Jessi?”男人伸手去摸刚才她掀被角的手，被她厌恶地一把挡开。“ I love u ,Jessi,I need u.”被拒绝后的男人没有像往常一样波澜不惊习以为常，他的声音里立刻带上了哭腔。“I don’t want to use my power……I don’t want to force u.But as u can see, I can hardly control myself……u will not be happy if I die ……”  
“But everything is in your control,everything!I gotta get u some medicine.”Jessica起身要走。Omega抑制剂，随便哪个药店都会有的。  
“Jessica！”滚烫的手软绵绵地拉住她的腕。“Stay with me ,please……”  
Jessica本来可以轻而易举地甩开，但是她没有。她蹲身回去，用指尖拨开他粘在额角的湿发，方便她盯住他的眼睛。  
“Do u know that my alpha pheromone will easily control u if u don’t inject inhibitor?”就算是他天赋异禀，可以控制心神，也敌不过Omega对Alpha的臣服。所以很久之前的发情期，为防止自己完全失控，他都会提前给自己和Jessica都注射抑制剂。Jassica惊讶的看着男人因握住她的手腕而获得的那一点满足感而微微眯起眼睛，眸子里盛满了情欲。  
“I know.”Killgrave 连个磕巴都不打。他想要更多。他想要Jessica向他选择她一样选择他。  
“Aren’t u afraid of admitting your guilt while ……”Jessica说到一半，就被打断了。“No.That is not Jessica Jones’s style.Also ,illegal.”  
“Goddamn it.”Jessica低声。  
“I want u ……Jessi……”男人软得浸了水一样的声音传来，“If u don’t accept me,I am going to use me power.U won’t like it .”Jessica发现那种熟悉的压迫感传来时，已经晚了。  
他作弊。  
“Take off that little thing on your neck,”声音缱绻夹带喘息的Omega仿佛又恢复成了穿西服打领带叱咤风云的Killgrave，“And fuck me,Jessica.”尾音上扬，吐息里是不容置疑。  
Jessica 缓缓伸手到后颈，撕下贴片。Alpha凛冽的薄荷气息立刻迸发出来，和红提葡萄酒的甜香中和在一起。床上的男人显然很享受这种信息素的直接融合。他湿漉漉的眼睛直直地望向正在犹豫的Alpha，下了最后的通牒：“Come on.”  
身为一个强大的Alpha，标记这种事情不需要指导。更况且，她已经被omega的信息素激发到强制发情。  
Jessica利索地甩掉自己的靴子，然后一把掀开被子。她没有拒绝男人环住她脖颈的手臂，尽管心里有一些不适。但是怀里搂着一个甜的要溢出蜜来的黏软omega，不适的感觉被抛之脑后。  
男人压住她，没头没脑地在她身上乱拱，毛茸茸的脑袋埋进她的颈窝，深深地呼吸着Alpha蓬勃的信息素。她痒，呼噜呼噜他的头发，手指摸到后颈抚上他的腺体。Omega动作一滞。  
Alpha不轻不重地揉着腺体。男人立刻安静下来，像猫一样乖乖伏在Alpha的身上。腺体被Alpha揉捏地快感细细碎碎，交织成一股痒痒的电流，在他身上乱窜。  
但这种乖乖的状态没持续多久。他开始试图引导她去触摸自己。太少了，这不够。他难耐地夹一夹自己的大腿，后面湿的一塌糊涂。痒又得不到缓解的感觉让他委屈得很。  
“Jessi…honey……”他用腿去蹭Alpha的下体，那个尺寸惊人的物件没有一丝一毫要进犯他的意思。他索吻，Jessica漫不经心地回吻一下，触了触他的唇角。  
“Kiss me，fuck me，and mark me，Jessica.”Omega命令道。  
“This is your last chance giving me order，Killgrave.”Jessica捉住他的肩膀，一翻身把他压在身下，唇舌堵上去。她不知道自己为什么要这样做，但是她的确很想。她咬住他的下唇，弄着，听到killgrave再次发出不满的呻吟之后才吻住他的舌，交缠着。想要获得主动权的Omega努力推动者自己的舌尖，却被Alpha大力卷走，软舌被吮吸吞咽，她的舌划过他的上颚，酥麻感炸开在Omega的脑海里。缠绵的呻吟声断断续续从他口中流出来。他唔唔嗯嗯之中努力吞咽着口水，下巴后缩试图获得新鲜的空气；alpha牢牢按住他的后颈，换了方向继续疯狂啃咬着他的唇舌。Jessica终于放过他慢慢吻向他的耳垂时，Omega的唇边悬着一根银丝，红而肿胀。Alpha的犬齿在他的红烫的耳垂上来回浅咬，夹杂上不稳的喘息瘙痒着耳内，他感觉自己后面一定已经湿的糟糕极了。  
“Good for you.”即使被压在下面，他也仍微喘着赞扬。下一秒，后颈的信息腺被刺破，薄荷气息铺天盖地袭来，险些把他直接击晕。  
“Thanks.But u are too noisy.”趁着男人被信息素直接碰撞而抬起下颌大口呼吸，Jessica轻松地撕开他的睡衣，撕成布条，把他的双手束紧在一起，套在床头的栏杆上。  
下一个布条蒙住眼睛。  
“What are u doing？”失去视线的omega一阵慌张。  
“Don‘t talk.”她迅速解开他的皮带扣，剥下他的裤子。完全勃起的装饰品充分展示了他的欲求不满。湿哒哒的后穴暴露在空气中，他很不安，想要收紧腿，却夹住了Alpha的腰。他感觉到alpha俯身，然后温热的鼻息靠近他的面庞。被信息素包裹的感觉很舒服。Alpha吻上他的耳廓，一路吻着，再次报复性地用犬齿咬住他的耳垂。刺痛和酥麻以及失明之后放大的触感让omega的身体过电一般扭动着。他的腰早就在接吻的时候软了。“Don‘t move.”alpha压住他，微凉的指尖从锁骨滑下触到他的乳尖，缓缓拨弄。听着omega的呼吸越来越急促，不断顶起喉结吞咽喘息，她似乎很满意一般把手指拿开。  
刚才还收到多种刺激大力冲击，突然身上就没了快感，omega忍了一会儿，随着身体的高热和下体难以舒缓的痒，他在她身下扭动着腰肢，用力挣扎着手臂，想从布条的束缚里抽一只手自我安抚。  
没有羞耻心了。都没了。他想被艹。最好是被艹哭。被填满。被标记。现在立刻马上。  
细瘦白皙的手腕因挣扎而变红，比他浑身因情欲得不到满足而泛起的粉红色要深一些。他呜咽着，发出求欢的呻吟。  
一只手指毫无预兆地探入。  
omega倒吸一口气，然后惊叫出声，短促的“ahh”和气音让alpha几乎想立刻进入他。  
“Relax—”Jessica安抚道，“u are too tight to let me in.”  
omega软了一下腰。感觉到放松，Jessica的手指缓慢进出。  
一只手指怎么能够呢。Killgrave的喘息里已经夹了哭腔。  
“More……Jessica……”他扭动着腰肢，甚至试图迎合那根感觉漫不经心的手指。“ah…er…ahhh！”在被触到体内某一个点时，他整个人都震颤了一下，然后软软地跌进被单。  
“Is it right？”Jessica很明显发觉了，修长的指一次又一次顶弄着哪里，不急不慢的。  
“Absolutely yes…aha…ha…oh…Jessica…give me more…”omega别过头去，不受控制的颤抖着，在呻吟之中挤出请求。  
早知道就打抑制剂了。我就可以命令她。然后像从前那样享受酣畅淋漓的性爱。Killgrave想。  
“Fine，u damn bitch.”Jessica在他耳边低声说。然后握住他的脚踝，把omega对折起来。  
被贯穿的那一瞬间，Killgrave失神了。很痛。本能让他收缩排斥异物。但是alpha的热度和硬度告诉他，不可能的。  
她深入浅出地做着，几乎没有喘息。她没想到他竟然可以那么湿，整个里面都是粘稠的液体。他的内壁用力绞住她，所有的褶皱一次一次被撑开，又一次一次收缩。蒙住眼睛的omega看不到红了眼睛的Alpha，后者正在一次又一次顶着他的敏感点。他口中的喘息被一次一次进入顶得支离破碎，他试图咬住自己的唇不让自己发出那么难堪的声音，但是呃呃啊啊的呻吟从喉咙里不停地溢出。  
他硬是被艹射了，只用了一个姿势。白浊盖在泛红的小腹上，色情又迷人。她抽身出来，看着那个同样拥有异能的男人在难以抑制的抽动中昂起头张大了嘴巴呼吸，身上乱七八糟一塌糊涂，脚踝因为自己的大力抓握而变得鲜红。  
Alpha没有让他来得及把气喘匀。她把布条从床头上取下来，轻轻松松托举着Omega的腰部让他骑跨在自己的身上。刚才射出来的东西粘上了Alpha的物件。温热粘稠。这样她就可以更清楚地看到Omega的表情了。她堵住Omega喘息中的嘴，大力吮吸吞咽，两只手玩弄着他的胸前的红果，拨弄挤压，眼看着它们鲜红欲滴，挺立在坚实的胸肌上。  
男人感到手腕一松。还没等自己缓解过酸痛，发觉自己身下是那个让自己爽到射的东西。他不知该怎么做。  
Jessica把他系在一起的双手套在自己的脖子上，好让他们的身体靠得更近一点。她也只不过是雨露均沾地吮吸了他的胸前，给他尝了一点甜头，她就感到身上人的下半身开始有意无意蹭弄自己双腿间的硬物。她停下所有的动作，手自上而下摸上他的腰部，“Want it ?”  
Omega的脸红彤彤的，”yep...”,  
“Then try yourself.”alpha按兵不动。  
跪坐着的Omega慢慢直起身来，用后边去寻找填满它的硬物。没有手去扶，自己的水又一点一点流下来蹭在上面，黏黏滑滑地怎么也坐不上去。每次都是在穴口滑开，一次一次蹭过，越空虚，却得不到满足，这个要强的Omega都要哭出声了。腰也越来越软，酸极了。他尝试不成，泄气地坐回alpha腿上。  
Jessica握住他地腰，轻轻慢慢地固定住，找对地方，挺身进入。  
Omega明显地喟叹出声，享受的喘息呻吟让早就眯起眼睛的alpha目光一凛。  
她松开握住他腰部地手，Omega毫无防备的下坐，完完全全吞吃了长而滚烫的坚挺。一声惊呼从喉中发出，在半路变成了尖叫。  
“It ‘s so big...ah...e..aha...ha..Jessica..come on...ah...ah...ah..!Oh god...fuck yeah...yes...”他喟叹着，整个人软成一团，贴紧她的身体，随着alpha的动作一次一次被颠簸，一次一次娇喘。Alpha抬头看着Omega的脸，平时一丝不乱地背头现在变成了凌乱的刘海，随着动作上下飞动，挡住眼泪汪汪地小狗眼，泪水从布条里滑下，唇角水光盈盈。她伸手钳住他的下颌，迫使他低头与自己接吻，把他的浪叫吞入自己口中。  
在Omega再一次声音变调之前她停了下来，一把翻过马上就要登顶的Omega。  
胸前肿胀的两点擦在床单上，让他很明白自己的处境。他的臀部高高翘起  
Jessica迅速把他的手解开，反过来背在后面，再次用布条缠住。没等omega发问，她扯住他的手腕。大力后入。  
omega挣扎，被撞得一抖一抖，还在含混不清的呻吟里尖叫着骂人。  
太深了。这么快。他恶狠狠地想着。一边粗声喘息叫骂。  
Jessica突然退出来，然后把omega丢在床上。体内的空虚感让Killgrave难受极了。口嫌体正直，说的就是自己。  
很清脆地啪一声，尖锐的痛感从左臀上升起，重新获取了他的注意力。  
然后又是一下，右臀也火辣辣的。  
痛感奇怪地变成了快感。他伏在床上，无处躲藏。屁股上挨了十几巴掌之后，他终于瘪了瘪嘴，浅浅地抽泣起来。刚才被艹出的生理性眼泪早就把布条浸湿了，现在是欲求不满和委屈。  
湿湿凉凉的布条终于被解开。他用力眨眨眼睛，想要把眼睫毛上的泪珠眨掉，然后回头看看他的Alpha。  
他的爱人没有看都没看他一眼，直接拽住腰把人拉起来，让他像一条狗一样跪伏在床上。她在他的腰上来了一下，omega听话地塌下腰撅起了屁股。疼痛让omega感到新鲜与紧张。  
再一次后入比上一次更粗暴。只需要一下，omega的眼泪就流了下来。Jessica停止抽插，把刚才的布条塞进他嘴里。然后扯住他背在身后的手腕，开始新一轮占有。  
“Wu…woe…aha……en……ha…shit…oh…yes…yeah…eha…”  
细碎而含混的呻吟 娇喘 还有偶尔夹杂的脏话断断续续飙出来。Jessica腾出一只手捏住他的下颌，迫使他转过头来。潮红的面庞上粘着杂乱的头发，湿淋淋软哒哒毛茸茸，湿漉漉的狗狗眼里氤氲着水汽和欲望，衔不住的口水顺着布条流下来，在嘴角扯着几条银丝。Alpha把他上身扯近，用口叼住布条，一点一点从他嘴里扯出来，然后不给他喘息的机会，直接吻上去。她的舌探入他的口腔，卷住他茫然的舌尖，大口吸食。松开下颌的手覆上他胸前的红果，揉捏玩弄。Omega浑身瘫软，全靠Alpha搂住他。  
她早就打开了他的生殖腔。那个从未被人涉足的地方被迫承受着快感的袭击。可是Jessica停了下来。在成结的前一刻。  
“Why……？”  
“Do u want me？”Alpha在生殖腔口来回移动，“Say it.”  
Omega被发情期折磨得发疯，他难以相信自己的Alpha，百依百顺的Alpha让他请求。  
“Or I am leaving，”Jessica作势要走，“beg me.”  
“Please——”Alpha信息素抽离的感觉很不妙，Omega带着哭腔乞求，“Please mark me.”  
Alpha满意地笑了。她抽插几下，然后释放在他的生殖腔内。再次被艹射的Omega昏了过去，眼角还挂着泪，缩在自己的Alpha怀里任由处置。Jessica抱住他走进浴室，放温水给他清洗干净。  
Omega身上全是青青紫紫的抓痕，北大的通红的唇瓣也相当迷人。重新整理过一片泥泞的床铺，Jessica把他放回自己的床上。  
被充满了Alpha气息的被子包裹，被吃干抹净现在香香软软的omega把自己蜷缩成一小团，沉沉睡去。Jessica突然心疼他缺乏安全感的蜷缩，坐在床边理一理他的头发。Killgrave毫无戒备地睡着，眉眼舒展，呼吸匀称，看上去人畜无害。她小小叹了一口气，关门出去吃冷掉的早餐了。

下午歪在沙发上小憩的Jessica是被跌跌撞撞的脚步声和甜的发腻的红酒味叫醒的。她一睁眼，好大一只Omega扑到她怀里，怎么也不松手，小小声说要抱抱。  
Jessica没办法，刚被标记了的omega不想离开Alpha半步。一米八多、整整比Jessica高半头的Omega修长的双腿夹住Jessica的腰，整个人吊在Jessica身上，脑袋埋进她的颈窝，由着Jessica给他做吃的。两个佣人目瞪口呆的看着两人缠在一起。  
“Get away and grow better！”Killgrave凶巴巴地转头，用清晨叫哑了的嗓子吼佣人，然后飞快回身，软软地求Jessica喂自己吃饭。  
半哄半威胁地让他吃了些东西迎接第二次发情热，Jessica把他抱回了卧室。

“I love you，Jessica Jones.”第不知道多少次瘫倒在床上被人抱进浴室时，他小声呢喃道。  
“I love you too.”Jessica吻了一下怀中人。  
“We are all heroes now.”她想。


End file.
